Solar Admiral Freyr of Vanaheim
Solar Admiral Freyr of Vanaheim Age: 376 rejuved to 20, deceased. M: 17+19(21)=36(38) (+75 or +82 martial bonus)- Admiral Freyr is a great Admiral, able to lead fleets of any size to victory against significantly more powerful foes without suffering massive losses. I:15+1=16- Admiral Freyr was raised in the upper ranks of the Vanir, and as such was trained in the basics of intrigue from a young age. A:18+5=23- Admiral Freyr is an expert administrator easily capable of meeting the administrative requirements of the Imperial Trust Fleet and has set up a skilled team to assist in this. L: 10+1=11- Admiral Freyr has the education expected for a Imperial noble, and nothing more. P:12-1=11- While Admiral Freyr does beleive in the Emperor he generally leaves matters of faith to the priests while he concentrates on his duties. D:19+5=24- Admiral Freyr inherited a lot of his families diplomatic flair, though not as much as either his sister or uncle. C: 15+10=25 (+145 combat bonus)- Admiral Freyr is a skilled swordsman but nowhere near the level expected of say a Helltrooper Colonel. Handsome (+2D, more likely to persuade people of the opposite sex) – Admiral Freyr is undeniably a hamdsome man, a fact that he knows how to use to his advantage. Tainted Bloodline (-1D, -1P) – Many members of Freyr's bloodline have developed psychic powers; indeed, in later life his father awoke his own Warp-born powers and became a Sanctioned Psyker and the best Diviner currently on the Nine Worlds. Blood of the Vanir (+1M, +1D, +1C) – Freyr is of the Vanir, the rulers and warrior class of Vanaheim, and as such he has some of the Vanir's martial skills and beauty. Naval Genius (+6M, -1I, -1A, +1C)- Admiral Freyr has an innate grasp of Naval warfare that few can match. This is the the main reason that he has managed to reach is exalted rank at such a young age. Solar Admiral (+6M, +2A, +1C, can command fleets)- Freyr became an Solar Admiral in the Imperial Navy after demonstrating his skill at leading and commanding ship in war. Master of the Blade (+2M, +1D, +5C, +50 to rolls made with sword) – Admiral Freyr combines a level of talent with the blade with centuries of training and some combat experience. This has allowed him to reach a high level of mastery of the bade, though he is no match for more experienced fighters, even if they have less technical skill. Risk Taker (+2 Martial for high risk combat actions, more likely to take the high risk high reward option, critical success effect increased , critical failure effect increased) - Admiral Freyr has always preferred taking the high risk high reward option in Naval tactics and has proven to be able to avoid disaster with them most of the time. First Admiral of the Imperial Trust (+4M, +2I, +4A, +1L, +2D, +2C)- Admiral Freyr was selected as the First Admiral of the Imperial Trust Navy, a position of much power and responsibility. As well as leading the Imperial Trust Navy though several campaigns he has been forced to manage one of the larger organisations in the Imperial Trust and attend High Council Meetings as the Security Council Representative. Freyr Njordorson was born a member of one of the most powerful and influential of the houses of the Vanir Freyr much was expected of Freyr, with many already envisioning a military and political career similar to his uncles. He always tried to rise to meet these expectations and managed to gain entry to the Vanir Navel Academy at the young age of twelve, as one of the youngest entrants in history. He quickly proved that he was even more skilled in Navel matters then expected and graduated at the age of sixteen with the highest marks in the last century. Freyr was assigned to the Light Cruiser Tyr's Courage and quickly rose in the ranks until he was the senor lieutenant of the light cruiser at the young age of thirty. He remained at this rank for five years until the bridge of the Tyr's Courage was destroyed by a luck hit when fighting Orks and he found himself the senior surviving officer. He quickly took command and manged to lead his ship to defeat the Orks by playing dead and then hitting them with a point black volley as the Orks closed to loot the hulk. Once the Tyr's Courage returned to fleet command Lieutenant Freyr was rewarded for his heroism and promoted to Captain of the Tyr's Courage. For the next forty years Freyr continued to prove himself to be one of the best Naval tacticians of the sector by pulling off several impressive victories, some of them without suffering any ship losses and continued to be promoted for his efforts. This is despite the fact that he commanded over several major defeats as it was decided that his victories outweighed his defeats. At the young age of eighty Freyr was promoted to Solar Admiral and out in command of the Vanaheim fleet base, one of the most important Naval positions of the sector. This happened only months before the battle of Alfheim where Freyr manged both a crushing victory and a disaster in the space of several hours. Admiral Freyr and his fleet were destroyed fighting against Hive Fleet Grábakr. Category:Characters Category:Obituaries Category:Imperial Trust Characters